


Cartoon Doppelgängers and Comic Cons

by canicallyoumaddie



Series: Our Story: A Domestic Klance AU [14]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alan and Katie (OCs), AroAce!Pidge, Bisexual!Lance, Collective Con!, Cosplay, Demisexual!Keith, Engaged Klance, Established Relationship, Female pronouns for Pidge, Fluffy, Haikyuu! Fandom mention, Hunay is briefly mentioned, M/M, Mulder the Cat, Strong Language, Suggestive language, domestic AU, klance, look at these good good bois, space ranger partners
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 09:10:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12429606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canicallyoumaddie/pseuds/canicallyoumaddie
Summary: Keith and Lance realize they share an uncanny resemblance to the showSpace Ranger's protagonists, and decide to attend Collective Con with Pidge & Co! Fluffy cuteness ensues.





	Cartoon Doppelgängers and Comic Cons

**Author's Note:**

> Y'ALL. I've been working on this for ages, now, and it's finally done. I thought this was gonna be 2k. Joke's on meeee. This is me sort of returning to the fanfic world; I've been gone for a while, it feels like, cuz life has been crazy pants, but I'm slowly feeling more up to posting again. I hope that you enjoy this fic - I really had fun writing it, and am gype because Alan is BACK! (Guys I love him and I love the response he's gotten - I'm always nervous about adding OCs, and I know I added another one, but Katie is also bomb and I hope you like her too.) 
> 
> Thank you for reading! If you enjoyed this, please leave kudos and comments: I love hearing from you all and I hope that this fic brings a smile to your face. <3

“Hey, pass the popcorn, would you?” Pidge asked, reaching out blindly behind herself for the bowl. Grabbing it, she shoved a handful of popcorn into her mouth. “So what do you think of the show so far?” She asked in between crunches.

 

“I like it,” Lance said, leaning back onto the couch. “It’s not what I was expecting, but I think it’s well done.” His head lolled to one side as he turned to ask, “what do you think, Keith?”

 

Keith reached down to grab a handful from the bowl in Pidge’s hands. Munching thoughtfully, he nodded. “The art style is definitely pretty standard for anime these days—but that doesn’t mean it isn’t done really well. The backgrounds are amazing.” He nudged Alan with a sock foot. “What about you?”

 

“I think it’s great. Whoever is writing for this show should get an Emmy,” Alan replied. “What do you think, Lance?”

 

Lance nodded vigorously, “Oh hell, yeah. It’s surprising though—why can’t live action shows have writing this good?”

 

“You’re preaching to the choir, dude,” Pidge quipped. “I can’t even watch them anymore. There’s maybe one I like these days, but even then, the writing is starting to deteriorate.”

 

An explosion brought their attention back to the television, and silence fell over the group. Shouting from the characters in the show was the only sound in the apartment for a while, until Alan got on his hands and knees and crawled over to the screen.

 

“What are you doing, guy?” Pidge asked.

 

Alan tapped two of the characters on-screen. “Do these guys remind you of anyone?”

 

The rest of the group squinted to get a better look—even pausing the show—and Pidge gasped.

 

“Oh my god.” She whipped her head around to face the couple on the couch. “They look exactly like you guys.”

 

“Wait, wait, wait,” Keith said, getting off the couch to crouch beside them, “no they don’t—do they?”

 

The characters in question were wearing black armor over red and blue flight suits, and had black and brown hair, respectively. The Space Rangers and the two men even had similar features; the one wearing red was fair-skinned and a little stockier than the blue one, who was tall, tan, and thin.

 

“No fucking way,” Lance said, incredulous and joining the group on the floor. “You aren’t kidding.” Keith and Lance gaped at the television, then at each other.

 

“You know what I’m thinking?” Keith asked, grinning.

 

Lance grinned back, slinging an arm around his shoulders. “Collective Con?”

 

“Oh _hell_ yeah,” Keith replied. He pulled out his phone to check the dates. _Six months out_.

 

Lance grinned. “We’re gonna look _hella_ rad.”

 

****

 

“Okay, so this may be a little lame—and don’t hate me for saying it—but you look like a dork,” Pidge said, then shrieked when a pillow flew toward her face. “I said don’t hate me!”

 

“You were the one with this idea in the first place!” Keith replied, pouting. _I look great_ , he thought as he checked his cosplay in the mirror one last time. “I think the only reason I look dorky is because I don’t have my Space Ranger partner with me.”

 

“I’m here!” A voice from the kitchen cried out, followed by the clack of boots across the hallway floor. “Ta-dance!” Lance appeared in the doorway, striking a pose with a big grin on his face.

 

“Okay, you got me there—you look considerably less dorky now that there are two of you,” Pidge remarked, spraying a little more hairspray in her hair. “Does my hair look wild enough for this?” She turned around to give them both the 360 degree view, and when she had made the full rotation, received two thumbs up. “Noice.”

 

Immediately following, her phone began to buzz angrily on the countertop, and she picked it up, saying, “Where in the heck are you guys? You live a few minutes away.” She stood in silence for a moment, rolling her eyes, and replied, “See you in three.” Looking at Keith and Lance, she ran a hand through her hair in frustration.

 

“Alan?” Keith asked.

 

Pidge nodded. “He’s on his way. His roommate is coming too—I told you we were going to be peeps from Haikyuu, right?”

 

“The mandarin orange uniform kinda gave it away, K,” Keith said, laughing. “Are you worried that someone is gonna throw a volleyball at you and expect you to spike it?”

 

Lance burst out laughing, and Keith smiled triumphantly; he couldn’t help but be a little proud of his joke.

 

“Oh, mother–...well now I am!” Pidge yelled, smacking Keith on the shoulder. “And you too, weirdo, hush your face,” she said, whacking Lance in the stomach, making him double over with an _oof_.

 

“That’s con etiquette one-oh-one, dude—you gotta be ready for the stans,” Lance quipped as Pidge moved to answer the door after the bell rang. “Am I wrong?” He asked, looking at Keith.

 

“Babe, I literally just learned what ‘stan’ meant like, yesterday.”

 

“Okay, well, I should have known better than to ask you,” Lance replied, leaning over to give him a kiss on the cheek. “You look awesome, by the way.”

 

Keith beamed. “Thank you. I appreciated your help, though. We make a good crafting team,” he said. And they did—the combination of Keith’s artistry and Lance’s sewing skills made them formidable cosplayers. “Also, the bodysuit makes your ass look _great_.”

 

Lance turned halfway around in front of the mirror, trying to get a better look. “Huh, you’re right—it does look great,” he said, smirking at Keith through the mirror. He laughed when Keith rolled his eyes in response.

 

“Hey, I know how much you guys love fawning over each other’s assets, but if you don’t mind, I’d like to head out, now,” Pidge said from the living room, and Keith and Lance hurried to grab their survival necessities so they could join her.

 

When they finally emerged, Alan whistled at them and laughed. “Don’t you guys look great,” he said. “I think you’re the spit’n’image of the characters in the show.”

 

“Right?” Lance gushed, holding his arms out and turning around. “We even made the jetpacks on the back.”

 

“Nice!” Alan replied. “By the way, this is my roommate, Katie.”

 

“So wait, we have _two_ Katies now?” Keith asked, and Pidge rolled her eyes.

 

“Yeah, but you’re the only one who even calls me something remotely close to it, and hers stands for Katherine,” Pidge explained. “Besides, do we even look anything alike?”

 

The two Katies stood side-by-side and waited as their appearances were analyzed and compared. Lance walked up and drew his hand perpendicular to their heads, finding their heights to be only an inch or so off.

 

The men looked at each other and said simultaneously, “You guys look the same.”

 

“What??” Katie said, incredulous. “That’s stupid. Nuh-uh. No way.” She looked over at Pidge. “Right?”

 

“Ehhh…” she mused, putting her fist underneath her chin. “I mean, they have a point…”

 

“Okay, well, regardless, we’re totally different, because like, uh…” Katie rambled, grasping at straws. “Well…Our hair is different colors, so there.” She concluded, putting her hands on her hips with finality.

 

Alan gave her the slow clap, replying, “Oh, wow, such difference—much unique.” He yelped when he narrowly missed getting whacked in the face with a volleyball.

 

“You wouldn’t be able to pick Angelina Jolie out of crowd, much less see what’s different between me and Pidge!” Katie retorted, moving quickly to catch the ball as it was returned to her.

 

Alan put a hand on one hip and remarked, “Yeah, you’re right—and do I care what Angelina Jolie looks like? Nope. I have more important things to devote my brain power to.”

 

“—Okay, so...we should go, right?” Keith interjected, quelling the inevitable scuffle between the two roommates.

 

“You’re right,” Katie said, then gestured at Alan. “I’m watching you, Wazowski.”

 

“Honestly, I thought you were gonna say ‘Water Tribe’,” Lance said over his shoulder as they trekked down the stairs from Pidge’s apartment. “Anyone? No? Lame.” He turned to look at Alan and Katie, walking backwards as he asked, “So wait, okay, who are you guys supposed to be? I get who Pidge is, but not you guys.”

 

Alan and Katie both put their hands to their chests in shock, mouths dropping open.

 

“Excuse? You don’t know who I am?” Katie replied, then tripped on a crack in the sidewalk. “Ow, fuck. Do the words ‘Rolling Thunder’ mean anything to you?”

 

Pidge snorted and Katie punched her in the arm. “Shut up! I’m the libero on the same team as Pidge’s character, Hinata. I’m Nishinoya.” She flexed her arms and grinned. “It’s funny because I played volleyball and that was my position.”

 

“So who are _you_ supposed to be? Your uniform is red,” Lance continued, directing his question at Alan.

 

Alan’s hair resembled something close to “bed head”, but with an emo swoop in the front. He shot Lance a pair of finger guns and smirked. “I’m Kuroo. Undoubtedly the best middle blocker here.” He lunged out of the way when Pidge tried to attack him, and continued to run in circles around the group all the way to the car.

 

“I’m the best middle blocker here!” Pidge yelled, finally catching him and leaping onto his back. He groaned and started to sink toward the ground. Lance and Keith looked at each other in amused confusion just before climbing into their car.

 

“This is gonna be fun,” Keith said, grinning. “They’re already in character, too. Amazing.”

 

“Oh, absolutely. Tons of fun,” Lance replied. “All right, we’ll see you at the conference center, okay?” He called out, catching Pidge, Alan, and Katie’s attention.

 

“Yeah, we’ll see you there!” Pidge called out, jumping off Alan’s back and sprinting to the passenger side door of Alan’s car. “SHOTGUN.”

 

“Oh fuck you, Pidge! No fair!”

 

***

 

The conference was only a twenty minute drive from Pidge’s apartment, but that left Lance and Keith with a little time to talk before the madness began.

 

“Good grief, I’m going to melt in there,” Lance complained, fanning his face with a hand. Keith reached over and turned up the AC in the car. “Thank you, my angel.”

 

Keith snorted. “You’re welcome, nerd.” He tapped the steering wheel, then looked over at Lance with a raised eyebrow. “You seriously haven’t seen Haikyuu? Dude.”

 

“What? I know it sounds crazy, but I’m really not all that into sports anime,” Lance replied, reaching over to run his hand through Keith’s ponytail. A pause. “Your hair is getting long.”

 

“Yeah, I know,” Keith said, smiling. “You keep telling me that. Should I cut it?”

 

“Never.” Lance smiled back, and continued playing with Keith’s hair. “But you may need to get your bangs trimmed because I have _no_ idea how you’re able to see.”

 

“I have Spidey-senses.”

 

Lance laughed. “Oh my god, do you remember when we went as Spideypool to the last con? That was amazing.”

 

“Pfft, yeah, it was. We were asked to take way more photos than I thought we would be, though—everyone and their brother dresses up as Spider-Man and Deadpool,” Keith replied.

 

Lance shifted in his seat so he was facing Keith head-on. “But actually, though, I think it’s because we went as a unit—usually these schmucks go there and find each other, but nope, we were the packaged set.” He smirked and eyed him appreciatively. “What I wouldn’t give for you to be in that suit again…”

 

“Oh-kay, you are officially being pervy, we’re in Zentai suits and I just really don’t think that this is a smart road to be traveling down, dear,” Keith replied, a sense of urgency lacing his voice.

 

Lance laughed, but changed the subject anyway, deciding it probably would be best to avoid any...compromising...situations this time.

 

“We haven’t been to one of these in a while,” Keith pointed out, and he looked over at Lance’s right hand as it furiously drummed against the inside of the car door. “Are you okay?”

 

Lance whipped his head around, abandoning the spot he had been staring at and returning to the conversation. “Huh?”

 

“Did you bring anything?” Keith asked, gesturing to Lance’s hand. He heard Lance make a noise that sounded like he didn’t remember to. “Check my bag—I think mine’s in the front pocket.”

 

“I didn’t take anything today,” Lance said as he rummaged around in Keith’s backpack. “—Before you say anything, I know, I probably should have, but I didn’t want to mix any substances today.” Murmuring a soft _yesss_ to himself once he’d located Keith’s stim toy, he righted himself again in his seat with an _oomph_. “I’m trying to be a responsible adult.”

 

“I didn’t say a word.”

 

“And that’s one of the multitudinous reasons why I love you,” Lance replied, leaning over and giving Keith a wet kiss on the cheek.

 

“Ew, gross, Lance, now I have drool on my face,” Keith said, despite his inability to repress a chuckle. “Okay, I think we’re almost there.”

 

Keith pulled into a parking space that looked like it was miles away from the conference center. “Dammit, Pidge,” Lance whined. His head lolled to one side so he could look at Keith. “She made us late.”

 

“I think she’d blame Alan for that one, honestly,” Keith replied, sighing and wrestling his backpack from the car. Lance did the same.

 

Lance looked over and caught a glimpse of Keith shoving something down the front of his suit. Arching an eyebrow, he crossed his arms on the roof of their sedan. “What’cha got there?”

 

Keith looked over at him, realized he had been caught, and gave Lance a sheepish grin. “You’re going to laugh at me.”

 

“No I won’t!” Lance remarked. Setting his chin on his forearms, he waited expectantly after saying, “Try me.”

 

Keith groaned and shouldered his bag before walking over to Lance’s side of the car. “Okay, don’t laugh.”

 

“I won’t laugh!”

 

A loud sigh. “I didn’t want to wear my ring under the suit-thing so I put it on a necklace and decided to wear that instead. Happy?” While he spoke, Keith had turned bright red, and it wasn’t from the direct sun.

 

Lance’s face squished into an expression that landed somewhere between _“I love you so much”_ and _“You’re going to make me cry”_ , and Keith had no idea what to do. “Lance…?”

 

Lance began to fan his face violently, and Keith watched it begin to turn a lovely shade of burgundy. “Lance, are you okay?” He repeated.

 

“Keith.” Lance placed both hands on Keith’s shoulders and looked at him very intensely. “You are the sweetest, most adorable person on this entire planet, and I am literally about to drop dead because you’re going to kill me.”

 

Keith blinked at him. “So...you aren’t going to make fun of me?”

 

Lance’s mouth dropped open, and he said with great incredulity, “Of course I wouldn’t! Why on earth… Keith, that was actually really sweet, and it means a lot to me that you decided to do that. Honestly.” He sniffed, then looked offended at his own bodily functions. “Shit, you’re going to make me ugly cry.”

 

“Noooo, no no no, please don’t cry!” Keith plead, wrapping his arms around Lance’s waist. “You’ll make your eyes puffy, and then you’ll complain the entire time we’re at the con.” He smiled into Lance’s shoulder; he could feel his fiancé’s chest shake with silent laughter. Leaning back so he could meet Lance’s eyes, Keith reached up and tugged Lance’s ear. “Knew you’d laugh at that.”

 

Lance’s eyes were still a little shiny, but he was smiling as he shook his head. “You know me way too well—it’s starting to get weird.”

 

Keith bumped Lance’s hip with his own, generating a soft _clack_ from the cosplay belts they were wearing, and started toward the convention center. “Come on, I’m sure Pidge and Co. are wondering where we are by now.”

 

Lance watched him walk away, smiling to himself.

 

“Hey!” At the exclamation, he looked up to see that Keith had stopped walking and had turned around. “Stop staring at my ass and _come on_ ,” Keith said with a shit-eating grin plastered on his face.

 

Lance chuckled and walked to catch up to him. “You know you like the attention,” Lance replied, pitching his voice lower and directly into Keith’s ear.

 

Keith whacked him in the face and said, “Only from you, dear.”

 

Lance rubbed his bumped nose, a wry grin springing to his lips as they walked side-by-side across the huge parking lot.

 

“Did we even say where we’d meet Pidge?”

 

***

 

The conference center was _packed_. Keith and Lance expected it to be packed, but they hadn’t been to a con in a few years and were a little rusty in the navigation department. Keith pulled out his phone and peered at the many texts Pidge had sent him. “Shit, Pidge is by booth 127. Where is that?” He felt foolish, but stood on his tiptoes anyway to try and see above the milling crowd of people.

 

“Yonder,” Lance said, pointing in the general direction of the anime tables. Keith latched onto Lance’s arm and they waded through the crowd.

 

“Pidge!” Keith shouted, waving an arm. “Guys!”

 

Katie was seated on Alan’s shoulders, and Pidge had found herself a chair to stand on and was waving wildly. Trying to make their way over to them, Keith and Lance were jostled one last time before stumbling into the clearing.

 

“You made it!” Pidge exclaimed, wrapping her short little arms around both men. “I thought I’d never see you again!”

 

Keith grinned and patted her on the back. “Hey, guys. Sorry we took so long.”

 

“You’re fine! We just got here, ourselves,” Alan said reassuringly. He had a tight grip on Katie, who looked as though she was evaluating the state of the convention. “How’s it looking up there?”

 

“I think that the Space Ranger panel starts in an hour and forty-five minutes,” Katie replied, patting him on the head, then grimacing at the gross feeling of pomade in his hair.

 

“We’re not gonna get in,” Lance said, deflating. “That’s not enough time to wait in line, is it?”

 

“Well, it doesn’t look like too many people are lining up,” Katie said, pointing over the crowd. “I think this is more of a niche fandom, actually. Go figure.”

 

“Let’s head over there, then,” Pidge said, and Katie carefully got down from Alan’s shoulders. The group began to wade back over to the room where the panel would take place, moving so they joined the end of the line.

 

Keith leaned up against Lance, sighing when an arm snaked around his waist. He looked up at Lance, who smiled down at him and kissed his head. The pair stood like that for a good while, watching the Katies and Alan chatter about what they thought the panel would be like, what kinds of questions they’d be asked, and which panels they’d planned to go to later. It was nice to see their enthusiasm. Alan and Katie were closer to Pidge's age, after all—they were only a couple of years younger than Keith and Lance. He envied their light uniforms; his cosplay armor was starting to get heavy and his blood sugar was dropping. He could feel himself starting to get grumpy.

 

They’d only been standing for a about half an hour, but he noticed he had started to deflate in Lance’s arms. He knew Lance would be able to tell that his mood was souring if they stayed so close, so he put a little distance between them. Crossing his arms, he felt Lance’s arm loosen its grip on him. He didn’t want look up at Lance’s face, even though he knew his future husband was wearing a puzzled look. He really thought he’d be able to stave off the hangry feelings, but he wasn’t fooling anyone—especially not his already-suspicious fiancé.

 

Thankfully, Lance was prepared for the surliness that came with Keith needing a snack. Keith watched as Lance knelt on the ground to dig through his bag, eyeing him curiously when he stood back up again—and offered him a granola bar. Lance chuckled when he saw the pure love that seemed to radiate from Keith’s eyes when he saw it, and fondly kissed him on the brow.

 

“I saw the frown start to form and just knew,” Lance said, lips still brushing Keith’s forehead as he spoke. “You forgot to eat breakfast, again, didn’t you?”

 

“I had a little bit,” Keith said, chewing appreciatively, “but I didn’t eat as much as I should have.” He stuck his bottom lip out when Lance gave him a Look. “You know I forget sometimes.”

 

“I know you do,” Lance replied, squeezing Keith a little more tightly around his waist, “that’s why I brought extra snacks in my bag.” Lance smiled when Keith leaned more heavily into his embrace as he silently munched. After little maneuvering, Lance did a time check and groaned. They’d only been standing for forty-five minutes, even though it felt like a hundred years.

 

“How much time is left?” Keith asked, twisting a little to get a better look at Lance’s face. “Oh. That long, huh?”

 

Lance didn't even have the heart to make a “That's what she said” joke. Instead, he nodded, going limp in Keith’s arms.

 

“Whoa, wait, no, Lance I can't—”

 

—And the two of them found themselves in a pile on the floor. Pidge, Alan, and Katie all turned around in shock at the sound, and Pidge was the first to ask, “What the fuck happened?”

 

“Lance decided to become dead weight in my arms, and then we fell over,” Keith said from the floor; he'd already resigned himself to an early death and had sprawled out, pinned by Lance’s weight.

 

“This is taking for-ev-er, though!” Lance wailed, accidentally elbowing Keith. “Oh, sorry. But seriously, I forgot how long these things take.”

 

Keith tried his best to roll Lance off him, replying in a strained voice, “You could exercise some patience, you know. Also, you're in the middle of murdering your beloved future husband, and he doesn't appreciate that.”

 

“Oops.” Lance rolled off onto the floor, cosplay armor clacking when it came in contact with the concrete floor. “I'm bored though.”

 

“Lance, it’s been five minutes,” Pidge said, crossing her arms. “You're such a baby.”

 

“No, I think babies handle things like this much better than he does,” Keith replied, getting off the floor with a grunt. “I think you crushed my sternum, honey. And I’m wearing _armor_.”

 

Lance looked over at Keith, who was rubbing his chest with a grimace, and scooted over to him. “I'm sorryyyy,” Lance crooned, wrapping himself around Keith’s legs like an octopus. “Please forgive me of my transgressions, my sweet, loving Space Ranger partner.”

 

Keith rolled his eyes and patted him on the head. “You are ridiculous, you know that, right?”

 

“Not as ridiculous as I used to be!” Lance quipped, grinning at him and rubbing his legs with his head. The static from the bodysuit under the armor made his hair stick up in all directions, and Keith nearly choked on a laugh.

 

“What?” Lance demanded when Keith started to shake.

 

“Y-your h-hair…” Keith managed to croak, pointing at his head.

 

“My–” Lance reached up to feel it “–oh, damn it.”

 

At the exclamation, Pidge turned to rejoin the conversation and almost spat out her Capri Sun at the sight. “Holy fuck, you look ridiculous,” she said, giggling. “Your hair looks terrible, Lance.”

 

“Wait, really?” Lance pouted, trying to smooth down his now staticky curls. “And I worked so hard!”

 

Keith giggled and ran his hand over Lance’s hair in an attempt to help him. “I know you did—we even broke out the straightener today.”

 

“Did you bring a hairbrush? Hairspray? Anything?” Lance pleaded, squeezing Keith’s legs again so tightly that he almost threw him off-balance.

 

Katie stepped forward, head down as she rummaged through her own pack, mumbling, “I could have sworn I brought a hairbrush and hairspray...Aha! Here it is!” She triumphantly yanked a large, square hairbrush and a purple can of hairspray out of the bag and held them out.

 

Lance let go of Keith’s legs instantly and dragged himself over to her, gushing praises. Katie just rolled her eyes and let him grab the tools, smirking a little. “I know I’m the best—no need to grovel,” she quipped. Suddenly, she stumbled forward with a yelp and whipped her head around to glare at Alan, who had bounced the volleyball hard off her back. “Seriously? Why you gotta be a dick, man?”

 

Keith snickered at their bickering and knelt down to Lance’s level to whisper, “What do you think _their_ deal is?”

 

“Dude, I don’t know,” Lance replied, running the brush gently through his hair to remove tangles formed from the static.

 

“What are we whispering about?” Pidge said, kneeling down to join them.

 

Keith pointed as surreptitiously as he could at the two roommates. “What’s their deal?”

 

Pidge snorted, then replied, “They’re like me—but they’ve been friends for a super long time. They fight like an old married couple, if that couple weren’t interested in anything but playing video games and their marriage was only a thing because of common-law.”

 

Keith nodded sagely, and Lance let a loud chuckle slip unintentionally. “I’m sorry, but can you imagine Pidge accidentally being common-law married to someone because she lived with them for too long?” Lance said between the fingers that had been clamped over his mouth to silence him.

 

“I don’t think that’s how that works, and besides—that wouldn’t ever happen. I need my peace and quiet. Also, living alone has it’s own perks. For instance, I don’t have to wear clothes _ever_ ,” Pidge replied, waving a hand in the air.

 

“Oh, god, no thank you for _that_ mental image,” Keith wailed, and Lance looked at him, eyes nearly bulging out of his head.

 

“How the hell do _you_ have a mental image of that?” He asked incredulously. “You are super gay.”

 

Pidge barked a laugh and almost toppled over from her crouch. “Lance, you forgot we grew up together. Also, I can’t believe you just said that to him with a straight face.”

 

“Well, not a straight face,” Keith added, sniggering. “He’s never had a straight face in his life.”

 

Lance sighed, then flopped onto his back. “You know,” he wheezed, “I’d say you were wrong, but you aren’t wrong at all.”

 

A commotion started to come from the beginning of the line, prompting the trio to stand up and shuffle closer to Alan and Katie. “It’s _starting_ ,” Pidge whispered gleefully, hitting Keith in the arm repeatedly.

 

“If I didn’t know any better, Pidge, I’d think you were more excited for this than we are,” Lance said, grinning at Keith.

 

Pidge whirled to face him and narrowed her eyes. “I was the one who got you into this show in the _first place_ , loser. In fact, I’ve been watching it since I was little.”

 

“Oh, so for like, three years now?” Lance replied, then shrieked when Pidge lunged at him.

 

Keith sighed wearily. “Guys...we’re going to get kicked out and we _just_ got here,” he complained, grabbing Lance by the collar and dragging him back to his place in line. Standing in front of the duo, he reprimanded them; “Sweetheart, stop antagonizing Pidge. Pidge, you’re being ridiculous.”

 

“Says _you_ ,” Pidge huffed, crossing her arms. Lance just rolled his eyes and took one last swipe at her, then yelped with surprise when she caught his arm and latched on like a leech. “That’s what you _get_!” She yelled as he shook his arm violently.

 

“Keith! Get her off me!”

 

Keith pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration and looked helplessly at Alan. He shrugged and replied, “She doesn’t listen to me any more than Katie does—which is never.” Keith watched Alan’s face morph into an expression of surprise as he started to be tugged by the back of his shirt; a clear indication that it was time for the group to start entering the room.

 

Keith just shook his head and walked after them, not bothering to wait for the two _children_ he’d just chastised. With his back turned, Lance had the perfect opportunity to pounce on his frustrated fiancé.

 

Lance took a few steps forward and draped a lazy arm over Keith’s shoulders, blowing on the shell of his ear. He snickered when Keith’s shoulder snapped up reflexively, and squeezed his shoulders gently. “You’re great, you know that?” Lance whispered, breath hot in Keith’s ear.

 

Keith shivered against his will and tried to bump Lance with a hip. To his dismay, Lance skipped away, wearing a wicked grin on his face as he joined Katie and Alan in front.

 

“He’s a ball of energy today, huh?” Pidge said from his left, making him jump. Her small stature made it way too easy to sneak up on people, even in a bright orange uniform.

 

Keith put a hand over his chest and tried to slow his rapidly beating heart. “Good God, why do you do that?” His chest heaved with effort as he gulped air.

 

“Hey, it’s not my fault you’re easily startled,” Pidge replied, shrugging innocently. “I’m glad we got to come to this. It’s a shame Hunk and Shay couldn’t.”

 

“No kidding,” Keith agreed, “but it seems like they had more important things to worry about.”

 

Pidge snorted. “Yeah, I don’t think Shay would be too happy if she got dragged around a con right now.” She smirked at Keith. “Could you imagine how stressed Hunk would be?”

 

Keith laughed; he really could. The man may be a giant, but he was the most attentive and easily-worried person when it came to his wife. “He’s such a softie, though. He’ll make a good dad.”

 

“Yeah, if he doesn’t wrap the kid in bubble wrap for the first few years of its life.”

 

And at that, they sat down; Pidge scooting past so she was sitting in between Lance and Katie, allowing Keith and Lance to sit together. She would soon come to regret that decision.

 

“I’m surprised we even got seats, even in the back,” Keith whispered, leaning into Lance’s side.

 

“But actually, though,” Lance replied, stretching with a fake yawn and sneakily placing his arm on the back of Keith’s chair. Keith, however, wasn’t one to miss a trick at all.

 

Turning to give his a raised eyebrow and a smirk, Keith asked, “Did you just use _The Move_ on me?” His mouth dropped open. _This nerd..._

 

Lance blinked at him owlishly. “I’m sorry? I’m not familiar with this,” air quotes, “ _Move_.” The couple stared at each other for a few moments, waiting for one of them to crack...until Lance couldn’t help but break into a grin and a light chuckle. “Okay, you got me. I may or may not have attempted to use the oldest and most bestest trick in the book on you.”

 

“Lance, we’re already engaged. You don’t need to try to pick me up anymore,” Keith said, shaking his head with a smile.

 

“What’s the fun in that? We’re gonna be married, not buried—we can still spice things up every now and then,” Lance dropped his voice low to a whisper; the emcee had walked onto the podium, and Keith just smiled when Lance added a shimmy for good measure. Pidge leaned over and shushed them as each voice actor was introduced, and the pair looked at each other with fake-guilty expressions.

 

The panel was an hilarious to watch—all the actors seemed to be really close, and even included some of the younger members in their shenanigans. Keith looked at Lance out of the corner of his eye and smiled when he saw the unwavering grin plastered on his face. He knew how much Lance enjoyed behind-the-scenes stuff—especially when it came to show-writing—and nearly got lost in the radiance of Lance’s expression.

 

About halfway through the panel, the audience erupted into laughter, causing Keith to snap out of his daze and look around in confusion. “What happened?” He whispered.

 

“One of the VAs just made a joke about two of the female characters,” Lance clarified. “Apparently they’ve just gotten together in the show and someone asked if the fans had any influence.”

 

“Pff, they should know that doesn’t happen,” Keith replied, shaking his head. “The scripts are written way in advance.”

 

“Well, _we_ know that, but we also harbor quite a bit of knowledge about the anime pipeline,” Lance said, smirking.

 

Keith made a vague gesture and admitted, “True, but that doesn’t mean that we’re wrong.”

 

“Oh, I’m agreeing with you—don’t worry. Honestly, it’s a huge step forward for entertainment, though, don’t you think?”

 

Keith squinted to get a better look at the stage, mulling over Lance’s realization in his head. _It is wild. Who would have thought..._ Lance nudged him, breaking him out of his own thoughts. “Huh?”

 

“You keep zoning out—are you ok?” Lance asked. He’d begun to notice how Keith’s eyes would kind of glaze over after a while, and was a little concerned.

 

Keith nodded slowly, blinking. “Since when did my vision get so cloudy? Shit,” he murmured to himself, rubbing one of his eyes with a fist.

 

“Maybe you’re getting a little old,” Lance said, giggling.

 

“Oh, hush, just because I’m older than you doesn’t mean my vision is deteriorating already,” Keith grumbled, blinking hard to try and clear the fog that seemed to settle into his line of sight. Thankfully, it disappeared, but Keith felt a little unnerved.

 

“You should set up an appointment when we get back home,” Lance said. He made an indignant noise when someone bumped him from his other side. “Hey!”

 

“If you don’t mind, we’re still trying to listen,” Pidge hissed, “you can be gross and domestic some other time.”

 

Lance rolled his eyes and stuck his tongue out at her, but fell silent again as he got re-absorbed into the panel’s commentary. After a short while, the lights were dimmed as they prepared to show a clip from the upcoming season. Pidge had started whacking people’s arms excitedly as the projector started up; if her smile got any bigger, her head would have split in half.

 

Keith settled into his seat for the sequence of clips they were about to show, and he felt Lance’s fingers curl around his upper arm. He reached across himself to give his lover’s hand a little squeeze, and sighed happily when Lance laced their fingers together. He was...content; he hadn’t gotten to do anything fun like this in a while. It was lucky that the con landed on the first weekend of Spring Break, so all of his students were out on vacation. And since it was a Saturday, Lance didn’t have to go into the office.

 

He could feel Lance’s matching sigh in the way his shoulders moved just slightly. He was struck with the urge to just go home at that moment to spend the rest of the afternoon lounging around —it was tempting, but he saw how elated Lance was and couldn’t bring himself to tear his future husband away.

 

The lights came up and the panel gave their closing remarks to the applauding audience, and a dull roar came over the crowd as people began to mill about. The group decided to stay put for a short while and let the masses thin out before moving, which gave Pidge and her buddies time to chatter excitedly over what had just transpired. Keith and Lance looked at each other with a sigh of resignation.

 

“How long do you want to stay today?” Lance asked, leaning in and kissing Keith’s forehead lightly.

 

Keith shrugged. “As long as you want to. I’m sure there were things you wanted to see, right?” He asked.

 

“Well, yeah,” Lance said, “but I know you, and you don’t like my itineraries very much.” He chuckled at the look of shock on Keith’s face. “Don’t even try to deny it! You like to look around and see how you feel—I gotcha.”

 

“If we’re going to use your itinerary, though, I’m going to need like, eighty energy drinks,” Keith groaned, feeling exhaustion already starting to set in.

 

“What happened to your fight? Your vigor?” Pidge crowed, leaning over Lance’s lap. “You used to be the one leading the charge! Oh, what has age done to you??”

 

“Gerroff,” Lance said, nudging Pidge out of his lap and nearly throwing her off-balance; Alan swooped in to grab her right before she ate concrete. “He had the last day before Spring Break yesterday, cut him some slack.”

 

Keith barely noticed his eyes had begun to close. “You know, I almost forgot that was yesterday. It feels like so long ago,” he murmured, almost taking a nose-dive into Lance’s lap.

 

“Babe!” Lance said, catching him by the shoulders and shifting to lift him in a princess carry. “Okay, I think we need to pump this guy full of Red Bull. He’s fading fast.”

 

Pidge looked at him nervously. “Is this a normal thing for him?” She asked. “I don’t remember him doing this.”

 

Lance sighed and looked like he’d be facepalming if his hands weren’t so full of trim, dark and handsome. “He’s not been sleeping very well the last few weeks. I woke up in the middle of the night once and found him in the kitchen, poring over lesson plans.”

 

“Yeesh.”

 

“Yeah, that’s what _I_ said.”

 

Pidge looked at Keith and noticed he was awake, but his eyes were still droopy with sleepiness. She lowered her voice so Keith couldn’t hear. “What do you think is up? Is the year just taking its toll or something?”

 

“No, I think he’s just got a difficult crop of parents this year. He’s been teaching for a few years now, but they don’t trust him enough yet not to fuck up their kids.” Lance tried his best to weave through the crowd as inconspicuously as he could. Thankfully, Alan and Katie’s glares were enough to keep people away. “It’s messed up. So he’s been trying really hard to make sure he covers all his bases. Unfortunately, that means little to no sleep for him.”

 

Keith shifted in Lance’s arms. “Lance, put me down, I’m fine,” he said, and Lance begrudgingly complied. Walking together with a tight hold on Keith’s waist, Lance continued his exposition with Pidge.

 

“You know I sleep like the dead most nights, right? Well he’s had so much anxiety lately that he wakes _me_ up. I wish I could do more, but he doesn’t want to take anything for it, and I can’t really force him to do anything, you know?” Lance sighed and moved quickly to keep Keith from stumbling. “Hey, did you bring any liquid poison with you?” He asked.

 

Pidge knelt and looked through her bag; she emerged with a can in each hand. “Poison? Or Worse Poison?” She asked, holding them up to Lance. Lance laughed and pointed to the Monster in her left hand, which she handed to him.

 

“Worse Poison, eh?” Lance mused, turning the can to read the Nutrition Facts on the back. “Oh my sweet cheese and crackers, you aren’t kidding.” He looked at Pidge with wide eyes. “How do you drink this so often without _dying_?”

 

Pidge raised an unamused eyebrow at him and held her hand out to the side. “Uh, I’m a grad student?” Lance shook his head, clearly not understanding, and she groaned. “I died a long time ago, dingus. I sold my soul to the gods of technology.”

 

“Pffft,” Keith blurted, rejoining the Land of the Living. “You didn’t have a soul to begin with.”

 

Lance popped the top of the can and held it out for Keith to drink from while Pidge fixed him with a raised eyebrow. “If I don’t have a soul, what does that say about you? You’re more emo than I am.”

 

Keith held up a finger as he chugged half the energy drink, then replied, “Those two things aren’t even related. I would venture to say that emo kids have more soul than anyone.”

 

Pidge gasped dramatically as Keith went in for another swig from the Monster, and looked to Lance for support. “Come on, dude, you gotta defend me, here,” she said, pouting. “You’re practically already married to him—you know how much or little soul he has.”

 

Lance looked at Pidge sympathetically. “Keith’s kinda right...I would definitely say that emo kids have quite a bit of soul.”

 

Alan snorted, and Pidge whirled on him to give him a good smack on the arm. “That’s not funny! They’re lovers—Lance automatically is biased.”

 

“Wait, what are we talking about?” Katie yawned, dragging the back of her hand across her mouth. “Oh fuck, yawns are contagious. Can we like...not be in the middle of the walkway, please?”

 

The group moved up against a wall, basically pressed against each other to keep from being in the flow of traffic. Keith had begun to perk up a little bit after having some of the energy drink, but still had a little glaze left over. He leaned up to whisper in Lance’s ear, “Did you tell Pidge what’s been going on? I thought I heard you over the buzzing in my ears.”

 

“Yeah,” he replied, pressing a kiss to Keith’s temple. “I’m sorry that you’ve had so much going on. I was hoping this would be fun for you, but I know it’s not exactly relaxing.” He could feel Keith melt into his side, and he was filled with love and warmth for his drowsy partner.

 

Keith hummed and melted further into Lance’s embrace. “Well...we can always do something relaxing later, right?” Lance saw the smirk on his fiancé’s face and knew exactly what he meant by _relaxing_. He shivered involuntarily and tightened his grip on Keith’s waist. Keith looked up at him and added, “Sure seems like you’re on board.”

 

Lance felt heat spread throughout his body in tendrils, igniting his entire being. It wasn’t exactly a foreign feeling, and it wasn’t unwelcome either. “Oh, I’m always on board,” he drawled, breath ghosting over the pale shell of Keith’s ear. He grinned triumphantly when he felt Keith shudder. There was something special about being the only person able to make him feel that way, and it always made Lance feel like a fucking _king_.

 

“You look considerably more animated than you were a minute ago, Keith,” Pidge said, and shocked the two men out of their own personal reveries. Lance looked like he’d been caught with his hand down his pants, and Keith just turned the color of the accents on his armor. Pidge gaped at the two of them and slapped a hand over her eyes. “Good god, should you two just go _home?_ ” She groaned. “Lance, your bedroom eyes are showing.”

 

Lance released Keith from his vice-like grip and slapped his hands over his eyes. “What bedroom eyes? I don’t see any bedroom eyes.” He turned to face Keith (or faced in the direction he remembered Keith was in) and asked innocently, “Do _you_ see any bedroom eyes?”

 

Keith giggled and clasped Lance’s wrists to bring his hands down to his sides. “I mean, I can’t lie to Pidge—you kinda looked like you were undressing me with your eyes,” he admitted. He laughed when Lance gasped in mock shock, and shrieked when Lance wrenched himself from his grip and lunged to dig his hands into Keith’s sides.

 

“Traitor! You’re supposed to be on my side!” He shouted, and Keith started hiccuping, he was laughing so hard.

 

“L-Lance, p-p-please—I c-can’t breathe!” Keith barely eked out before Lance’s tickling subsided. He gasped for breath in Lance’s arms, tucking his face in the blue chest plate. “You nearly murdered me!” He said, slinking his arms around the trim waist in front of him. He smiled into Lance’s chest when he felt a kiss being pressed into the top of his head.

 

“I forgive you, even though you _betrayed me_ ,” Lance quipped, kissing Keith’s head over and over. The pair were wrapped in each other’s embrace, increasingly less aware of the crowd they had started to attract with their antics. Katie and Alan seemed to melt into the wall, and Pidge stood to the side, snapping pictures.

 

“Um, excuse me,” a soft voice asked the couple, causing them to turn in surprise. “You guys look so amazing, and I love your cosplay—do you think I could get a picture of you guys?” A small girl stood before Keith and Lance with a camera, hope shining in her eyes. It was then the two men realized the attention they’d drawn by their rampant displays of affection, and the two blushed.

 

“Sure,” Lance replied, disentangling himself from his future husband and standing more shoulder-to-shoulder.

 

“Oh, no, you didn’t have to move!” The girl exclaimed. “I’m a big fan of this ship, so would you mind acting more like a couple? Maybe like you were before?”

 

The two men blinked at her in surprise, then looked at each other. Keith was literally the color of a tomato, and the expression he had on his face nearly made Lance choke on his own spit. He laughed and wrapped his arms around Keith’s shoulders, bringing his head into the crook of his neck. Winking surreptitiously at the girl with the camera, he kissed Keith’s head and whispered, “It’s okay, you look amazing, babe.”

 

Keith wriggled so he was nearly looking up at Lance cross-eyed. “It’s not a question of whether I look amazing or not—I just can’t _pose_ on _command_!” He hissed, and Lance gestured with his head toward a very pleased girl who was running back over to her friends, waving her camera.

 

“She seems to like the picture she got,” Lance remarked. Keith’s eyes were the size of saucers as he realized what had just happened.

 

“Did you do that on purpose? So I wouldn’t notice and freeze up because I got nervous?” He asked, and his heart warmed when Lance nodded. His fiancé sometimes knew what to do even before he did. In these kinds of situations, that skill was often the difference between a very nervous, irritated Keith and the squishy, fuzzy-hearted Keith that was making an appearance this afternoon.

 

The pair’s attention was suddenly drawn to shouts from a crowd that had suddenly appeared around Katie, Pidge, and Alan—apparently people were wanting pictures of Alan holding Pidge up bridal style, or Pidge and Katie standing back-to-back, or Katie sitting on Pidge’s shoulders...it was a little wild, and it took all that Keith and Lance had to keep from losing it and bursting out laughing at the spectacle.

 

Granted, all the photographers cared about were getting pictures to fuel their Noya and Hinata, Kuroo and Hinata, or all three (Keith didn’t even know that was a thing) fanfic, so it wasn’t weird for _them;_ but to Keith and Lance, who actually knew the men behind the masks, as it were, it was _hilarious_.

 

Once the crowds had dissipated, the group was reunited, and they attempted to get back on schedule. After a few more hours of wading through crowds, hands sweaty from grasping desperately at each other so they wouldn’t get lost, Keith and Lance were bushed and very ready to go home for a hot shower.

 

Pidge did not miss a trick; she could see the looks that passed between the two partners as they started to get more and more fatigued, and finally grabbed them both by the collar and started dragging them toward the exit.

 

“You know that you both are too tired to keep going—just _go home_ already!” She said, drawing looks as she had the two men hunched over and struggling to follow her. “And Lance, I’m tired of literally being able to _see_ how badly you want to fuck Keith. It’s gross—do that shit at home.”

 

“Well it’s not like I was gonna do anything _here_ ,” Lance protested, wriggling out of Pidge’s grip and crossing his arms. “But I am really tired. Let’s go home?” He looked at his fiancé and immediately noticed the wan look on his face. “Oh wowza, yeah, let’s go.”

 

Keith looked absolutely dead. It wasn’t his fault; he wasn’t really accustomed to being dragged around all day, surrounded by big crowds. Sure, he was on his feet a lot because of his job, but he wasn’t getting jostled by people carrying fake swords every four minutes at an elementary school.

 

“Sleep time?” Keith asked. His voice sounded so small, and it was clear that the energy drink had already worn off. Lance had to move to catch him when he began to sway from side to side.

 

“Yep, let’s head home.” Lance turned to the rest of the group and waved. “I’m going to take this fella back to the apartment—I’ll catch you three later?” He slipped his arm around his sleepy partner’s waist, squeezing gently. “Need me to carry you?” Lance asked, pitching his voice so only Keith could hear.

 

“I think I’ll survive,” Keith said, huffing out a laugh. “You’re supporting me pretty well as it is.” He also waved at their friends and allowed Lance to steer them out of the conference center and back to the parking lot.

 

The drive home was mercifully short, since the couple had tapped out way earlier than the rest of the more dedicated cosplayers, and Lance looked over at Keith as he dozed in the passenger seat. The sky had just started to turn rosy, with streaks of orange and purple bleeding through as dusk fell. It was nice; they’d finally gotten to remember what it was like to not have the overwhelming responsibilities that adulthood brought. He took a moment to admire his fiancé when the car came to a gentle stop in their parking space. A few wisps of dark hair had escaped the meticulously pulled back ponytail, and dark eyelashes fluttered against pale cheeks. Lance would have given anything to sit and gaze at him for a while longer, but he knew Keith was probably feeling uncomfortable in the armor they both still wore.

 

Reluctantly, he reached out and placed a gloved hand on Keith’s shoulder, shaking gently and saying, “Hey, babe, we’re home.”

 

Keith rubbed an eye with a fist and yawned. Lance’s heart clenched at how adorable he looked, and he felt his face start to heat up without his permission. Keith snapped him back to reality by opening the car door and trudging up the steps, backpack in hand and very nearly dragging on the ground.

 

Lance scooped up the bag and slung it over his shoulder and snaked an arm around Keith’s waist. He was looking forward to getting this armor _off_ , and he would be more than happy to assist his fiancé in doing the same. The thought brought a smile to his face, and prompted Keith to ask him, “What’s up?”

 

“Oh, nothing.”

 

Keith wasn’t buying it. “You were having pervy thoughts again, weren’t you?”

 

“What? How could you say that—I am of the purest mind!” Lance reached around him to get the door of their apartment open. Keith stumbled in and immediately kicked off his shoes, and Lance quickly did the same.

 

“I don’t necessarily _mind_ , you know,” Keith said, meeting Lance’s eyes and smirking. “Besides, we’re _at home_ , not in public anymore.”

 

Lance’s face nearly split in half with a wide grin. “Oh, really, now?”

 

“I mean,” Keith said, unbuckling his belt, “we _are_ getting married soon.”

 

Lance watched the belt drop to the floor, along with his jaw. “You realize what you’re doing, right?” He asked, throat suddenly drier than a desert.

 

Keith shrugged and proceeded to take off one of the vambraces on his arm. “I’m not doing anything. I’m just getting ready for bed. Gotta get this armor off, first, though.”

 

Lance closed his eyes and tilted his head toward the ceiling, silently thanking God for bringing this goof into his life. His reverie didn’t last long, though, as his thoughts were pierced by a sharp _meow_ , making him almost jump out of his skin. “ _GOD_ , Mulder! What the fuck?”

 

The calico blinked up at him, then head-butted his leg before swishing his tail and moseying over to his favorite parent. Keith laughed and knelt down, scratching his ears. “You just got cock-blocked by a cat.”

 

“Why does this happen to me _every frickin’ time??”_ Lance shouted, wrestling his chest piece off and throwing it on the couch. “Ugh, it’s no fair. You’re always teasing me.”

 

Keith looked up at him through slightly tousled bangs and gave him a shit-eating grin. “You love it.”

 

“I _know_ , that’s what makes it so infuriating.” Lance finished removing his armor and piled it onto the couch before flopping onto the floor.

 

Keith stood and removed his other pieces, carefully avoiding the cat that now was weaving through his legs. “I think you did that backwards.”

 

“What?”

 

He pointed at the armor on the couch. “You should have put that on the floor, you’re gonna get–“

 

Lance wheezed and groaned, the shock of a cat jumping on his crotch knocking the wind out of him.

 

“–that…” Keith finished, reaching down to lift the ornery cat from Lance’s lap. “That’s why we don’t lay exposed on the floor.”

 

“That cat hates me.”

 

“No he doesn’t—he just knows you aren’t his biggest fan and acts accordingly.”

 

Lance pushed himself onto one elbow and frowned up at Keith, who was absent-mindedly kissing the top of Mulder’s head. “You are the worst.”

 

“I’m the best!” Mulder _meow_ ed in agreement.

 

Lance narrowed his eyes at them both, then stood with a grunt. “Well, that wasn’t as sexy as I imagined it to be,” he said, and couldn’t help but sound disappointed.

 

Keith’s face softened and he leaned over to give Lance a kiss. “We still have the Zentai suits.”

 

Lance’s face lit up like the Fourth of July and he nearly tripped on his way to the bedroom. Keith laughed so hard he dropped Mulder, who yowled and bit his toe before zooming off to the laundry room. “Ouch, ouch,” Keith mumbled, wincing as he hobbled back to the bedroom. The apartment was suddenly shrouded in an eerie silence, and his eyebrows furrowed in confusion. “Hey, why’d it get so quiet all of a sudden?” He said as he entered the room. He immediately groaned when he saw Lance laying on the bed.

 

“Paint me like one of your French girls,” Lance said in his best attempt at a sultry tone. Keith giggled and pulled out his phone to snap a picture. Lance immediately leapt off the bed, grabbing for the device. “Wait, wait, no! This is for your eyes _only!”_

_“_ I’m taking a commemorative photo. You know, for later.” Keith grinned and Lance flushed purple. He gently bopped his flustered fiancé on the nose. “Gotcha.”

 

“Why must you always do this to me?” Lance lamented, covering his face with a hand. “I mean, look at me!” He gestured to himself with his other hand, and Keith could tell exactly what he meant.

 

“Charming,” Keith said with a chuckle, but further comments were interrupted by a notification from Pidge. “Oh, look, pictures are up.”

 

They peered at Keith’s phone, flipping through photos they had taken that day.

 

“We look great, as usual,” Lance said, holding his hand out for Keith to give him a high-five. “Go us—the best Space Ranger partners.”

 

Keith hummed in agreement and leaned over to place his phone face-down on the dresser. When he turned back to Lance, he had a look on his face that made Lance’s heart feel like it was on a roller coaster. The fatal blow was the _wink_. He fucking _winked_ at him. Blood rushed up, down, around—everywhere. Lance felt like he was on _fire._

 

“Party time?” He suggested, winking back.

 

Keith gave him a toothy grin and Lance grabbed him by the waist to throw him on the bed. They collapsed in a fit of giggles, and Lance finally got to put those bedroom eyes to work. Sure, the Con was a lot of fun, but that had nothing on what they could do at home.

 

And mercifully, Mulder stayed out of the room.

**Author's Note:**

> Moderately unrelated A/Ns:  
> GUYS! I'm hopefully going to be participating in NaNoWriMo and I will be working on my novel, which features the two OCs introduced here! Alan and Katie are my babies and I love them so much, and am excited to get to bring them more to life. (WAKE ME UP). 
> 
> Hopefully this will kickstart me back into writing again, and I'll be posting a BB piece in December(...?) with a Klance Big Bang, so look out for that, too!


End file.
